


Illusions and Reality

by WolfieDash803



Series: Into the Unknown [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, FF-KH Crossover, Final Fantasy-Kingdom Hearts Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieDash803/pseuds/WolfieDash803
Summary: This is basically an Otome Game, where you choose your love interest and talk with them; eventually they fall in love with you. At the end of each chapter there will be little 'clips' of what the Boy of Choice (BOC) thinks of you and whatnot. But since you can choose what type of hero you are there will be different characters coming in at different times but in the end you will get to choose who you pick! And each hero title comes with different powers and responsibilities, so please be careful with how you use your powers!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot to me. I hope that you all will enjoy it. If there are any questions don't hesitate to ask. And with that being said continue dear reader:

_It is said that "Appearances are often times deceiving."_

_But the question is why? Why are people’s appearances so deceiving? Is it a trick? A trick of the mind perhaps. Maybe as if an illusion._

_If so an illusion; how can you tell the difference between fantasy and reality?  
Well that my dear reader is what you’re going to have to find out for yourself. It is up to you to make the choice of becoming a great hero._

_If you do choose to become the hero, there will be several trials. Each more treacherous than the last. There is a great chance you will perish on your journey. But it is up to you and only you to become stronger. You will have help along the way but there are many times when it will just be you, young hero._

 

**Now…**

**Do you accept your fate?**

 

**»»Press A to accept**

 

**»»Press B to decline**


	2. The Beginning of the End

_You have accepted your fate as a hero! Please enter your name hero:_

 

**(First name) (Last Name)**

 

  
_Now you must choose what type of hero you will become **(Name)**._

 

_Hero of:_  
**° Time  
** **° Courage  
** **° Stars  
** **° Light**  
_or_  
**° Nostalgia**

 

_Have you chosen wisely? For thou hero cannot change the decision she has made._

 

**»»Press A to be 'The Hero of Time'  
** **»»Press B to be 'The Hero of Courage'  
** **»»Press C to be 'The Hero of Stars'  
** **»»Press Y to be 'The Hero of Light'  
**»»Press X to be 'The Hero of Nostalgia'****


	3. You Press A

You moved the analogue stick across the titles, each one giving a little description of what it was.

 

**_A 'The Hero of Time'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you have the chance to change the fate of what time will later bring in the far yet near future.**

 

**_B 'The Hero of Courage'_ ** **\- By becoming this title one of your qualities is being brave. You can battle any foe without fear but then again not being afraid can be used as a weakness.**

 

**_C 'The Hero of Stars'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you look to the stars as your guides. You believe that without the stars there is nothing, just utter darkness.**

 

**_Y 'The Hero of Light'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are searching for the light to these ever dark days in the worlds. You can see the light in everything, even the ones who see nothing but darkness in their future.**

 

**_X 'The Hero of Nostalgia'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are longing for something or someone that's far away. And you will do anything to get them or it back.**

 

' _ Hmmm'  _ You thought ' _ Being 'The Hero of Time' doesn't sound all too bad. Has a nice ring to it.' _

You decided to go with it so you press A.

 

**Congratulations (Name), you are now '** **_The Hero of Time_ ** **'** !

 

_ Now that you have picked your hero title: _

 

**««Press Start to truly begin your journey»»**

**_Thank you for pressing start._ **

**_We wish you well on your long mission to save the worlds._ **

 

**_Please do not fail us (Name)..._ **

**_**_For we are counting on you._ ** _ **


	4. You Press B

You moved the analogue stick across the titles, each one giving a little description of what it was.

 

**_A 'The Hero of Time'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you have the chance to change the fate of what time will later bring in the far yet near future.**

 

**_B 'The Hero of Courage'_ ** **\- By becoming this title one of your qualities is being brave. You can battle any foe without fear but then again not being afraid can be used as a weakness.**

 

**_C 'The Hero of Stars'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you look to the stars as your guides. You believe that without the stars there is nothing, just utter darkness.**

 

**_Y 'The Hero of Light'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are searching for the light to these ever dark days in the worlds. You can see the light in everything, even the ones who see nothing but darkness in their future.**

 

**_X 'The Hero of Nostalgia'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are longing for something or someone that's far away. And you will do anything to get them or it back.**

 

' _ Hmmm'  _ You thought ' _ Being 'The Hero of Courage' doesn't sound all too bad. Being fearless can be a good thing but really how many times is it all that bad?' _

 

You decided to go with it so you press B.

 

**Congratulations (Name), you are now 'The Hero of Courage** '!

 

_ Now that you have picked your hero title: _

 

**««Press Start to truly begin your journey»»**

**_Thank you for pressing start._ **

**_We wish you well on your long mission to save the worlds._ **

 

 

**_Please do not fail us (Name)..._ **

**_For we are counting on you._ **


	5. You Press C

You moved the analogue stick across the titles, each one giving a little description of what it was.

 

**_A 'The Hero of Time'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you have the chance to change the fate of what time will later bring in the far yet near future.**

 

**_B 'The Hero of Courage'_ ** **\- By becoming this title one of your qualities is being brave. You can battle any foe without fear but then again not being afraid can be used as a weakness.**

 

**_C 'The Hero of Stars'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you look to the stars as your guides. You believe that without the stars there is nothing, just utter darkness.**

 

**_Y 'The Hero of Light'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are searching for the light to these ever dark days in the worlds. You can see the light in everything, even the ones who see nothing but darkness in their future.**

 

**_X 'The Hero of Nostalgia'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are longing for something or someone that's far away. And you will do anything to get them or it back.**

 

' _ Hmmm'  _ You thought ' _ Being 'The Hero of Stars' doesn't sound all too bad. Doesn't seem too difficult as well. Eh, why not?' _

 

You decided to go with it so you press C.

 

**Congratulations (Name), you are now 'The Hero of Stars'.**

 

_ Now that you have picked your hero title: _

 

**««Press Start to truly begin your journey»»**

**_Thank you for pressing start._ **

**_We wish you well on your long mission to save the worlds._ **

 

 

**_Please do not fail us (Name)..._ **

**_For we are counting on you._ **


	6. You Press Y

You moved the analogue stick across the titles, each one giving a little description of what it was.

 

**_A 'The Hero of Time'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you have the chance to change the fate of what time will later bring in the far yet near future.**

 

**_B 'The Hero of Courage'_ ** **\- By becoming this title one of your qualities is being brave. You can battle any foe without fear but then again not being afraid can be used as a weakness.**

 

**_C 'The Hero of Stars'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you look to the stars as your guides. You believe that without the stars there is nothing, just utter darkness.**

 

**_Y 'The Hero of Light'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are searching for the light to these ever dark days in the worlds. You can see the light in everything, even the ones who see nothing but darkness in their future.**

 

**_X 'The Hero of Nostalgia'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are longing for something or someone that's far away. And you will do anything to get them or it back.**

 

' _ Hmmm'  _ You thought ' _ Being 'The Hero of Light' doesn't sound all too bad. Being the light through the darkness sounds pretty cool. Might as well!' _

 

You decided to go with it so you press Y.

 

**Congratulations (Name), you are now 'The Hero of Light'!**

 

_ Now that you have picked your hero title: _

 

**««Press Start to truly begin your journey»»**

**_Thank you for pressing start._ **

**_We wish you well on your long mission to save the worlds._ **

 

 

**_Please do not fail us (Name)..._ **

**_For we are counting on you._ **


	7. You Press X

You moved the analogue stick across the titles, each one giving a little description of what it was.

 

**_A 'The Hero of Time'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you have the chance to change the fate of what time will later bring in the far yet near future.**

 

**_B 'The Hero of Courage'_ ** **\- By becoming this title one of your qualities is being brave. You can battle any foe without fear but then again not being afraid can be used as a weakness.**

 

**_C 'The Hero of Stars'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you look to the stars as your guides. You believe that without the stars there is nothing, just utter darkness.**

**_Y 'The Hero of Light'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are searching for the light to these ever dark days in the worlds. You can see the light in everything, even the ones who see nothing but darkness in their future.**

 

**_X 'The Hero of Nostalgia'_ ** **\- By becoming this title you are longing for something or someone that's far away. And you will do anything to get them or it back.**

 

' _ Hmmm'  _ You thought ' _ Being 'The Hero of Nostalgia' doesn't sound all too bad. Seems cool enough and I guess I would do whatever it takes to bring someone back.' _

 

You decided to go with it so you press X.

 

**Congratulations (Name), you are now 'The Hero of Nostalgia'!**

 

_ Now that you have picked your hero title: _

 

**««Press Start to truly begin your journey»»**

**_Thank you for pressing start._ **

**_We wish you well on your long mission to save the worlds._ **

 

 

**_Please do not fail us (Name)..._ **

**_For we are counting on you._ **


	8. Remembering the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are a few curse words (its like one) in this chapter so just wanted to give a heads up if you are uncomfortable with that sort if thing.

Stretching you rub the sleep from your eyes. Looking around the room you realized you must have fallen asleep before you even really  _ began  _ the game. Standing up you walk towards the window. Drawing back the (f/c) curtains.

 

_'It's still dark_ _out? Then I must have just dozed off.'_

 

Turning around you take a long look at the room. Then it hit you.

 

_ 'This isn't my room! My room is never this clean! Since when were there no posters in my room?' _

 

Thoughts were swimming around your head.  _ 'Why am I here? How did I get here? When do I get to go home? Are my parent's worried?' _

 

**_So many questions, so little time…_ **

 

Your head began to slightly hurt after hearing this- voice? Was it a voice in your head?  _ 'It doesn't sound like just one voice. It sounds like several talking at once.' _

 

"What's going on?" You yelled out

 

**_Don't worry dear hero. In due time you will know…_ **

 

Every time the voices spoke your head hurt more and more.

 

Stumbling towards the door your hand violently shakes while trying to grasp the door handle.

 

**_Where are you going (Name)? You can't just leave. You signed up for this…_ **

 

You stop trying to leave the room. "How do you know my name?" You question "And what do you mean I signed up for this?"

**_We know everything about you (Name). You’re like an open book. You’re the chosen one. You’re the one who wanted to become a righteous hero…_ **

 

Then it seemed as if everything became still. Blurry images began swirling around before you. You closely inspect one and it becomes clear. It showed you putting the disk into the system, screen illuminating the dark room. You sit down in your gaming chair, grabbing the controller. The image began to distort as your head started pounding. You grab it to hoping release the increasing pain.

 

"Forget this! I'm leaving!" you scream out. The voices just chuckle at your helpless demeanor. You jog to the door again praying to get out of this wicked dream world. Pulling on the door it doesn't budge. "Damn it..." you whisper your breath coming out short and rigid.

 

**_You can keep trying all you want but that door won't go. You'll be stuck in here._ **

 

"No, no, no, NO, NO, NOOO!" you pound your hands against the door.  **"You know. You could always try looking in your pockets."** A sweet voice chimed "Why... should I listen.... to you?" You huffed between breaths.  **"Because at one point I was in the same predicament as you, silly."** the female's voice said laughing. Sighing you check your pockets. ' _ Nothing in the left... Noth-'  _ you cut short feeling cool metal. Grasping the cool object you pull it out of your pocket seeing a golden key. " **Told you silly."** Scoffing you fumble with the key, as by then your head felt like it would soon explode. Taking slow shallow breaths you manage to stuff the gold key into the lock.

 

**_Child, stop. Stop this at once._** The voices roared **_You mustn’t leave this room!_**

 

Smirking you turn the key hearing the satisfying sound of the door unlocking.  _ 'Freedom, here I come!'  _ You swing the door open momentarily blind as to how dark it was.  **"Run."** Not giving it a second thought you bolt out the door. All you have to do was get out of this weird place and find someone to give you directions back home.

 

" **(Name), your probably wondering where you are. But I can't tell you until we meet in person."** Slowing down to a jog you hide being a cluster of bushes. “Why not?" you say  **"It's dangerous enough to be talking to you now, someone could be listening. That's why I'm sending one of my friends to find you."** "Uh, well. OK? How will I know it's them?" The voice stays silent a moment "You still there?"  **"Yes and as for your question, tell them to show you their marking."** "Marking?"  **"Yes, you have the same one as them if I'm not mistaken. Everyone is branded into different categories based on their heroic category. There's the Hero of Time, Courage, Stars, Light, and Nostalgia."**

 

You sat there momentarily confused. Those names all sounded familiar, but from where? " **Well (Name), your rescuer is almost there just sit tight for a few more moments. I won’t be able to contact you again till we meet in person. Please, be careful (Name)..."**

After finishing your conversation with the nicer voice you start to hear shouting. Slowly you began to shrink into the bushes. "(Name)! (Name)!" The voice was startlingly close. "(Name)! Are you here? I was sent to find you!"   _ 'That must be my rescuer!'  _ "Hello?" the voice hollered a few feet away. Standing up you see the person who had his back turned towards you. "Hello?" you called. The male turned around looking surprised seeing you. He gives you a gentle smile before jogging to you.

 

_ 'Is that? Oh King Mickey it is. How is that possible? How is HE here?' _


End file.
